boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Petersen
|affiliation = Boy-Team) ) |marital = Married (as of 2021)|birthDate = 1998|species = Human|gender = Female|height = 1.67 meters, later 1.79 meters|weight = 52 kilograms, later 87 kilograms|eyes = Brown }} Summer Jamie Thompson (nee Petersen) (1998 -2086) was the second-in-command of the Armies of Organa, in spite of her gender. As a young child, Petersen was reclusive and highly intelligent. Her intelligent and withdrawn nature resulted in being very successful in school, but also being alone and friendless. In 2011, Petersen befriended a child celebrity named Steven Thompson. Following the events of the Battle of the GT-1 Base — the opening engagement which sparked the devastating conflict known as the First School War — Petersen became a member of the Decemahead and took up arms against the Girl-Team. Petersen and Thompson initially got off to a rocky beginning, yet they worked together to rescue Eegan Grover, the son of Empress Zira Miranda Grover, and returned Eegan to his mother and completing Anakin Organa’s negotiations for Zira's help in the war effort. The two began bonding after Petersen was subsequently lured into a trap, where she engaged Helen McKeen and escaped. The relationship between herself and Thompson grew stronger, but also more complex. Petersen played a significant role in many other battles of the School War. During the First Battle of Tower Placement, Petersen encountered Emily Watson, the ringleader, confronting her and destroying her once and for all. Days after the School War, war robot GTR-10 sought out Petersen and ultimately pledged his services, thanks to her erasing his corrupted programming. The kind, delicate, and soft-spoken teenager would eventually have a great impact on GTR-10; the two enjoyed a mutual relationship. By the time the Second School War began, Summer Petersen did not participate at first, as her parents forced her into hiding. By the time she escaped, her skills had rusted and she was out of shape. After the Second Battle of Tower Placement and the end of the war, Petersen began dating Thompson whilst completing her formal education. In 2016, Petersen aided in crippling Dark Nova and then the successful rescue of Helen McKeen from Zira Miranda Grover, in which she killed the Empress and earned herself the title of "tyrant tackler". In 2017, Summer moved away into her own home, her childhood over. About a week later, she received a job application as a computer technician. She married Steven Thompson and they had a son named Tyson Petersen. Eventually she and Thompson joined the Team of Terror. Petersen died of old age in 2086. Biography Early life Summer Petersen was born in 1998 to two unnamed parents. As an infant, Petersen spent much of her time listening to those she spent a lot of time with. Her first word was "Da", and while people assumed it meant "dad", it was really an all-purpose word. As Petersen's vocabulary grew, she learned that talking had a purpose, leading to her speaking her first sentence: "Then take dat!" Education Preschool In preschool, Petersen struggled with sharing and listening. While she was a quiet toddler, Petersen had a nasty habit of blurting out the endings of books she'd already heard prior to "story time". She also argued about many things, including what she thought the secondary colors should be called. During her first school conference, her teacher had concerns shared by her parents. Tower Placement School In 2003, shortly before kindergarten, Petersen received a kitten for Christmas, whom she named Julius. The following year, she began attending Tower Placement School. Due to her intelligent and socially withdrawn nature, she was very successful in school, but had no friends as she isolated herself. During lunch, she usually sat at a table by herself at the edge of the room, which she classified as "the Nerd Bar". This is the time she found her obsession with computers. Petersen mentioned to Steven Thompson that during her sixth birthday, her parents took her to an amusement park and she rode a roller coaster for the first time in her life. She also happened to meet Anakin and Jay Organa there. She also had a younger brother, Joshua, who liked to tease her. Fourth grade In 2007, when she was only nine years of age, she built her own computer from a kit. Fifth grade The following year, she got Joshua in trouble by emptying eggs from the refrigerator and playfully throwing them on the ground so the two siblings could "skate" on them. When their parents arrived, Summer discreetly made her way to the bathroom, making it look like Joshua had made the mess. Petersen refused the offer from Helen McKeen to join the Girl-Team, as she was unwilling to ally herself with either them or their opposite faction, the Armies of Organa. Eighth grade In 2011, when Summer Petersen was in eighth grade, a child celebrity named Steven Thompson came to Tower Placement School. After a long morning of integers, Petersen slumped down to lunch and began eating at the Nerd Bar, though she was sad that Steven would probably never talk to her. To her surprise, Thompson joined her shortly after she seated herself. Steven knew from the start that she was beautiful and loving deep inside, leaving him skeptical to why no one else liked her. They had a friendly conversation and quickly became friends. Both of them hugged. But with his cheek braced against Summer’s shoulder, he could see a student named Emily Watson angrily glaring at him. He asked Summer why this was, and Summer revealed the Thunderqueen was Emily’s mother, and Emily certainly wanted revenge for her destruction. Thompson was appalled that he already had an archenemy. Shortly afterwards, Petersen went on a "night-time stroll" and was intercepted by the entire Boy-Team, who had just concluded a secret meeting nearby. Petersen truthfully insisted that she had not overheard anything, and Thompson backed her up. Wanting to stop the sexism reigning in Tower Placement, Petersen agreed to join the group. First School War Before long, the First School War began, and Summer Petersen gradually became a key player. The war begins Petersen was captured along with Steven Thompson and Andrew Henderson. While being watched by the entire Girl-Team, all three faced girls armed with guns, and continually did all they could to fight back against them. but were able to escape them. Notably, Summer picked the back wire to her braces and used it to pick the locks on her chains, earning some admiration from Steven. In her own attempts, Summer was slashed across the back by Susan, but she managed to fight off the latter and shoot her with her own weapon. However, they were surrounded by every female twelfth grader in the school. However, the newly-formed Boy-Team fleet, led by Anakin Organa attacked the army of girls gathering in the arena and the three escaped. Petersen took up a blue lightsaber and fought the girls alongside Steven. Finally, they were airlifted out of the arena. The Boy-Team allowed all three of them to escape and fight in the ensuing battle. In it, Petersen proved herself rather good in combat and sufficient with a lightsaber. Before long, Petersen and Thompson pursued Emily Watson, the mastermind of the Girl-Team and, unbeknownst to them, a mutant. They gave chase across the vast underground chamber, where she led them to a hangar. Once they caught up with Watson, Summer, against the better advice of her friend, foolishly charged the villain with a headstrong attitude. It was the outcast’s undoing: Emily unleashed her flamethrower on Summer, knocking the youth unconscious and leaving Steven to face Emily alone. Steven put up a valiant fight, however, his skills proved no match for the more powerful and experienced Emily, and he was soon incapacitated. As Summer recovered from the fire, she witnessed Emily raising her lightsaber to deliver the final blow against the fallen Steven. Petersen leaped into the path of Emily’s lightsaber, blocking it with her own, saving her best friend’s life in the process. Taking up the fallen Steven’s weapon, Summer unleashed a flurry of attacks, which caught Emily off guard at first. However, despite the tactical advantage the second blade granted, it was short-lived. Without any training, Summer’s use of two blades simply wasn’t good enough to pass through Watson’s guard, and the Dark mutant eventually managed to destroy the blue blade, leaving Petersen with only Thompson’s green. At that point, Emily’s greater practice and experience with Brosartt allowed her to regain the upper hand, and, despite holding her own for much of the duel, Petersen lost the battle to Emily. After being rescued by Anakin Organa, Summer and Steven were transported to Organa’s house for healing. At the Organa house, Petersen had a "charged moment" with Thompson, who arranged to train her in the martial arts. Rescuing Eegan Grover Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen were dispatched to find and rescue Empress Zira’s kidnapped son Eegan, whom scouts had located at a deadly dungeon. The success of their mission was vital to completing Anakin Organa’s negotiations with the monarch for her army’s help and shipping routes critical to the war effort. En route, Summer gave the troops an account of how she “saved” Steven from oncoming robot soldiers. Through Summer’s flying car, they flew to the dungeon where the baby was being held. After securing the dungeons, Steven felt an aura of darkness nearby, worrying Summer. After dispatching a few robot soldiers, the pair found Eegan, who was found to be just a baby, and whom Summer thought was cute. Unfortunately, while trying to load the baby into a pack, a recording of their actions was taken by Helen McKeen. She transmitted the recording to Emily Watson to convince Zira that the Boy-Team had been the ones who kidnapped Eegan. Helen then went downstairs and confronted the pair. While Steven engaged Helen in combat, Summer fought against the girls flanking their opponent. After disposing of them, Summer briefly joined the clash, until Steven told her to get Eegan to safety. While attempting to do this, Summer accidentally set off a death trap that ended Steven and Helen’s duel in a draw. All three escaped, and Summer met up with Steven soon after. Both returned to Summer’s car, and simultaneously realized the baby was sick. Duel in Maryland Summer’s car arrived at Maryland, Zira Grover’s hometown, but the ship was shot down by robotic fighters. The team survived the crash and made their way to the Whitehouse. On the way, both Summer and Steven sensed a trap. At that moment, Emily showed up and insisted they surrender Eegan, before assaulting them with a torrent of lightning. After deflecting it, Summer and Steven once again engaged the young villainess in battle. Initially, the two used a combination of reckless and advanced techniques, catching Emily off-guard. Eventually, Emily pushed Summer off to the side to deal with Steven alone. While Steven drove Emily up the stairs to the front door of the Whitehouse, Summer dealt with the robotic fighters that Emily had brought to distract the two. However, once she did so, Emily immediately kicked Steven aside and strangled Summer, knocked her to the ground with lightning, and caused her to hit her head hard against the stone wall. This rendered Summer unconscious and injured. When Summer awoke, she found a data pad that had fallen out of Emily’s speeder. She gave it to Steven, and together they managed to infiltrate the Whitehouse and deliver Eegan to his mother, Zira. However, Zira still believed the two were using her and ordered them killed. Luckily, Summer was able to show Zira the data pad, revealing that Emily Watson and Helen McKeen were responsible for Eegan’s kidnapping, and that they had done it to manipulate Zira into supporting their side. Once the truth was made known, Zira regretfully revealed that her forces were all stationed in Iran. Summer was disappointed, and playfully pointed out that on the bright side, Steven still had Summer herself. Zira agreed to do what she could for them, on the condition that they would bring Emily to justice. Summer promised that they would do what they could to help. Afterwards, Summer and Steven were picked up by Jay and Anakin Organa. Duel with Helen McKeen Emily Watson had been attempting for a while to track down and capture Summer Petersen in order to turn the girl to the cause of the Girl-Team, believing Summer was much more powerful than she knew. One night, a few weeks after Eegan’s capture, Emily rigged an art party at Tower Placement. She then concocted a plan to lure Summer to her and destroy the Boy-Team. She hoped that the suffering of Summer’s allies would bring her to Tower Placement to aid them. When Steven walked by looking for the girls, Natalia Thornton ambushed Steven and stunned him with a projectile. When Steven woke up, he was escorted into a smoking pit inside an unused level. They trapped Steven inside, and the machine forced him into a coma. Now they planned to reset it for Summer. They knew she would come after Steven, but how she would find out they did not know. As it happened, Summer called Steven and told him she’d decided to come (she had originally not wanted to attend). When she got no answer, she realized Steven was in trouble, and took off to Tower Placement in her modified car. Summer approached the school, unaware that the Girl-Team forces occupying the school had been tracking her progress since arriving at Tower Placement. She landed her craft without incident, and proceeded cautiously into the hallways. As she began to search for her friends, she encountered Ursula Blackham and a group of girls who were transporting Steven’s slumbering body away. Petersen, hoping not to reveal her presence, quietly stalked the group for a short time until Ursula Blackham attacked her. Petersen warded off her and her forces, but she was then trapped on the eighteenth level. Making her way through the catwalks and elevators of the eighteenth floor, she eventually reached the darkened Sleeping Chamber, where Helen McKeen was waiting. Dodging the melatonin gas laid out for her, Petersen fought McKeen. Finally, Petersen cut a hole in the ground, causing McKeen to fall several stories. Petersen began to search for Thompson and proceeded to rescue him from a furnace with the tow cable attached to her skyfighter. Watson attempted to pursue, but when Petersen evaded her, she was then chased by robotic fighters. Tearing into the forest, Petersen evaded and destroyed the fighters and landed a few meters away from the crash. Then she turned on her headlights and climbed out of her fighter. After thinking it over, Summer flew back to the school, with Steven’s sleeping form squeezed in next to her to avoid him being discovered. Luckily, none of the girls were there. Summer found a key that Helen had dropped and used it to unlock the classroom doors that held all the boys. With all the boys safe, Summer flew home with Steven and placed him on her bed. Then she went to get some ice. Once she returned, she stuck the ice behind Steven’s back, somehow waking him. Summer explained everything that happened that night. Steven realized that Tower Placement was no longer safe due to the ongoing School War. Mission to GT-1 Base Even amid the war, life went on, and Summer Petersen and Steven Thompson were still a couple. It was through working with Summer that Steven finally found out why he was her only friend. It was because she had bad social skills, and Steven agreed to teach her, and in turn Summer taught Steven more about technology. During one such lesson, Steven assigned Summer to breach Emily’s computer files in the underground base. Summer went there and used her lightsaber to get ahold of a pod in order to enter the compound. As soon as she was deeper inside the base, she sabotaged a map that revealed that the computer files were behind the arena, guarded by a wall of lava. Summer rushed across the hall and to her designation. She stood in front of the falls, not knowing how to open it. Suddenly, the falls opened and robots came pouring in. Petersen ignited her lightsaber and fought back until a cannonball fired from behind the wall and sent her flying across the hallway and over the balcony overlooking the arena. Summer managed to cling on the balcony’s edge and climb back up, where she could spy on the robots, who were searching for her “corpse”, with no success. As the robots filed out, Summer rushed in the opposite direction and left the base. As she returned home she struggled to make out what happened. Although she had failed, she did reveal that the underground base was abandoned, though it was patrolled it to make sure the boys did not take it. Steven thought they had something else in mind. Summer’s next assignment was larger - to act as a double agent for the Girl-Team and uncover their secrets. The next day, Summer pretended to pledge herself to Emily Watson. The Battle of the Bow-Tie Summer Petersen was hanging out with Steven Thompson when they were visited by Aidan. The Boy-Team scout had just lost his best friend, Tyrone, to Cindy Lewis. Aidan was very upset over Tyrone's fate, though Petersen was able to help him calm down. Summer surrenders Death and rebirth Summer arrived at Tower Placement while Emily was taking on Steven and attempted to stop the former from hurting the latter. Steven, upon seeing Summer return, summoned up the strength to fight back while Summer rushed into Tower Placement and up an elevator. Arriving at the balcony, she called to Steven and reached out for him to take her hand. Just as Steven took ahold of Summer’s hand, Watson was able to wound Steven. Enraged at the apparent murder of her boyfriend, Petersen quickly charged at Emily. During an intense duel, Summer managed to kick Emily to the ground. However, Emily continued to fight the General, and pushed Summer over the edge of the roof they were on. Summer managed to survive by grabbing onto a balcony on the wall at the last moment, but Emily proceeded to slash the rim of the pit, showering sparks upon Summer in an attempt to caus a cave-in. Summer managed to calm herself. Then she pulled herself up hard, leaping into the air and flipping above Emily, grabbing Steven’s lightsaber as she did so. Landing in front of Emily, Summer slashed her through the waist, causing the villain to flinch in shock and pain as she was pushed over the roof. As Emily fell, she managed to run Summer through with her weapon. Emily’s body exploded at the bottom. Now conscious again, Steven then rushed to his girlfriend’s side. Summer finally disposed of Emily, but Emily fatally wounded her in the process. After helping Petersen onto the balcony surface, Thompson turned her face towards him. Petersen smiled at seeing Thompson, who tried to reassure her that everything would be fine, but she knew all too well that her time was coming, telling him how grateful she was to die in his arms. However, when Petersen succumbed to her wound, she merely appeared in Oblivion. This was because the heads of Anakin and Jay touched, activating a legendary spell. Meanwhile, Thompson begged her not to leave him and, breaking down into tears. As Thompson continued sobbing over the loss of her love, shimmering beams of light fell onto Petersen. Her body then began to float in the air and became enshrouded in her own hair before she fell to the ground. Freed from Oblivion, Petersen stood up, examined herself, and turned to Thompson, who initially looked at her skeptically before she explained what had transpired. Thompson and Petersen hugged, and Anakin and Jay returned to them alive. Shortly afterwards, Petersen attended the victory celebration, where she declared peace between the Boy-Team and Girl-Team. Between the wars Days after the School War, Petersen was sought by the now leaderless GTR-10, who wanted revenge for the death of Emily Watson. It also threatened to kill Helen McKeen for her disloyalty to the Girl-Team. However, Summer told GTR-10 that she was its friend, which only led him to believe McKeen had betrayed him. Bending down, Petersen opened the hatch into his wiring, where she saw the Robot Commander had been tampered with. Petersen was able to talk GTR-10 into letting her fix it. She then toggled a few switches to free it of rust, and when she stood up again, she was surprised that GTR-10 had suddenly had a change of heart. Summer softly asked if he would stay with her now that the Girl-Team was destroyed, and he agreed. The kind, delicate, and soft-spoken Summer would eventually have a great impact on the GTR-10. He even let Summer call him GTR, thinking it would not be as much of a mouthful for her. He helped her on several occasions, and in return, Summer would clean him every week. Her parents were skeptical of the robot’s motives at first, though in time they lovingly welcomed it as a member of their family. Both of them loved each other very much and were extremely defensive of each other. GTR-10 even helped Petersen when she wasn’t sure what to write next in her diary. Second School War Year in hiding By the time the Second School War — a conflict waged between the reformed Armies of Organa and the resurgent Cavaliers of Thornton — had begun (two months after the Battle of Tower Placement), Summer Petersen did not participate at first. Her brother Joshua was carted to a Treatment Center in Colorado, and when he was gone, Petersen told her parents what had truly transpired during the first war. They did not react well, and the three of them went into hiding against Petersen's will. GTR-10 stayed with Petersen, who spent most of her time doing chores and using the Internet. She also uploaded several YouTube videos. Starting in late November, Petersen also began a computer course to homeschool herself, which she apparently got exceptional marks in. During this time, Petersen had contact with her brother via monitored telephone. Apparently, Petersen made two attempts to escape, though the powerful shield around their house foiled both of her bids for freedom. Absent though she may have been from international affairs, Petersen's exploits were often mentioned, though her abilities were not commonly spoken of. In 2013, a video uploaded by Petersen unintentionally gave away her alleged location to Steven Thompson, who had been in the forest seeking her for months. Thompson reported this to Helen McKeen, as they both hoped Petersen would return and help in the fight against evil. Escape from the Petersen House In May, several members of the Boy-Team sought her out thanks to Thompson's intercepted clue. Finally, they found her on 24 May, 2013, where Thompson beaconed her to rejoin the war effort. By then, it became obvious that Petersen's skills had rusted to some degree. She was slightly out of shape and she had not been without a real battle for several months. Despite this, Petersen accepted her weapon from GTR-10 and took action, leaving the house with her suitcase, something Thompson agreed to carry. Petersen also met Charlie Corner, a foreigner who was, apparently, sympathetic to the Boy-Team cause. The quintet was spotted by Girl-Team pilot Liv Emerson, who hoped to kill them and capture Petersen. Petersen, Thompson, McKeen, Hendersen, and Corner attempted to flee their attackers after being fired upon by Emerson. Petersen led her friends towards her car, the Heartbreaker. Petersen took the pilot's seat while Thompson sat as copilot and Corner manned the gun turrets. Despite a shaky start, Petersen piloted the ship out of the outpost and, on McKeen's suggestion, remained near the undergrowth of trees in order to confuse the scanners on Emerson's fighter. She led Emerson on a chase into the Maze of Ventilation, where she was followed into the bowels of the gigantic tubes. The Heartbreaker suffered damage and the turret was destroyed, so, after flying out of the Maze, McKeen incinerated it and Petersen flew off. The dogfight took its toll on Petersen and she collapsed on the floor, exhausted. Thompson checked on her in a tender manner and proceeded to fly to his own house. There, Petersen initiated a kiss with Thompson after the other three went to sleep. Escape from Seven Peaks In spite of her conflicted feelings for Thompson, Petersen took on some much more pressing worries later that night. Anakin Organa, having learned some valuable information and being aware of Petersen's return following Emerson's demise, planted a vision inside Petersen's mind. As a result, after falling asleep on the night of her kiss with Thompson, Petersen saw flashbacks and images that revealed that Natalia Thornton had captured her brother from Colorado, she was torturing him, and that she knew of the ambush the Head of Twenty had been planning. She also learned that Helen McKeen was Thornton's twin sister. When she awoke, she revealed all of this to Thompson in a panic. When Anakin and Jay visited the Thompson house, Petersen gave her consent to arrange a secret meeting with them. At two o'clock, her return to the battlefield was revealed to the masses by Thompson, who assigned her to a "freefall position", as he trusted her abilities in spite of the odds against her. The following morning, Petersen arranged to go to Seven Peaks Waterpark along with the other members of the quintet. While there, she accompanied Thompson, who was able to help her feel better now that she was around hundreds of people again. The celebrations were interrupted with the news that the waterpark was under attack by Natalia Thornton, and Zachary Brown arrived. Second Battle of Tower Placement Petersen prepared to follow Jay, but Carson knocked her unconscious with a large piece of rubble. When Petersen awoke, she learned that Thompson had been captured. Hoping to stop Cera Lewis and Beion, Petersen brought Jay Organa with her and they recovered a link to a security camera that allowed her to briefly witness Thompson locked in combat with Thornton. Petersen proceeded upstairs, where she was confronted by Beion. Knowing she was unable to fight him, she seduced him into sitting comfortably with her, where she slowly incapacitated him via taser. As he fell unconscious, Petersen witnessed the spectacular destruction of Zira's forces by the forces of President Waterston. Just then, Thompson approached her and revealed that he had allegedly killed Natalia Thornton. After bidding Anakin, Jay, Charles, and Neil goodbye, Petersen reluctantly returned home, where she learned more about the war from Joshua. Following this, Summer resumed her homeschooling for the next couple of months. She passionately helped Joshua recover from months of imprisonment and torture, as Joshua described her as "an undescribable comfort to me after all I'd been through". High school Two months after the end of the war, Summer Petersen returned to Tower Placement School to complete her education. A week before she returned, she revealed, with permission, her whereabouts to Steven Thompson, who arranged to visit. Petersen was known to be incredibly excited prior to his visit. When he came, they shared an incredibly sensitive evening and slept together for the first time, though they agreed not to have sex that night. Tenth grade On the day of her return, Petersen met with Zachary Brown, who she noted seemed interested in her, inside a small bathroom cell. Her initial uncertainty was proven valid, as Brown had already developed a crush on her. She was initially very mean to him. Although Petersen was gaining weight since the end of the war, the reasons for it was clear to her. She was not active and she seemed to crave sweets. Halfway throughout the 2013–2014 school year, Petersen learned that Brown had been trying to get Thompson and student Grace Tyler together so he could date her, angering her and confirming Brown's romantic attraction to her. Eleventh grade In 2014, during English, Petersen was informed by Tyler that Brown was writing her a love poem, which earned him a dirty look from her and Thompson, who apparently were monitoring the other students whilst checking out a Vine on Petersen's phone. During lunch that same day, Brown accidentally spilled tomato soup all over Petersen, infuriating her, as Thompson claimed she had already been having a rough morning that the poem would have contributed to. He had been trying to take revenge on Grace Tyler. In 2015, Petersen, who had been working at a daycare for an undisclosed period of time, heard of an opening at work and informed Thompson, who she was aware was in need of a new occupation, via telephone. Petersen told him of the questions he would likely be asked in his forthcoming interview to prepare him for his meeting with the manager. Petersen also put in a good word for Thompson with the latter's boss. It was around this time that she became more civil towards Zachary Brown, who in turn became more civil to her. Twelfth grade While continuing in her capacity as a peer tutor, Petersen returned to Tower Placement School to complete her final year of education. Confronting Dark Nova Summer Petersen was recruited in 2016 by Anakin Organa, who needed her and GTR-10 to rescue Helen McKeen from Zira's Palace. GTR-10 served as Summer Petersen’s bodyguard when he was not helping with the search for Helen McKeen. In 2016, Summer attempted to negotiate with the criminal super-organization Dark Nova for their aid in determining who had placed a bounty on Anakin Organa, traveling to Nevada in her flying car with the Robot Commander. The latter offered to drive, and Summer asked him if he was sure he was programmed with the ability to fly vehicles. When GTR-10 claimed he could fly anything, Summer allowed him to drive and climbed into the passenger seat. When they arrived, Summer complimented the robot on his piloting skills. In order to get past Imperial security, Summer Petersen took the identity of Xydarone by "borrowing" a costume from a clothing store. They were then confronted by a robotic bounty hunter called B-490, and Summer demonstrated what remained of her lightsaber prowess by defeating him. The Robot Commander disguised as the robot. From there the two became guests of Dark Nova’s leader, Prince Zaron. Zaron attempted to seduce Petersen, which made the already suspicious GTR-10 furious. Fortunately, GTR-10 was able to remove Summer from the influence of Zaron’s mind-affecting pheromones. Summer distracted Zaron long enough to allow GTR-10 to escape with the information that Zaron was the one behind the bounty on Anakin. Petersen, however, temporarily became Zaron's slave girl. GTR-10 met up with Anakin, and together they formed a rescue party, along with Andrew Hendersen. They were able to break into Zaron’s palace through the sewers. There, they freed Petersen, but not before Zaron came in person and engaged Petersen. Petersen managed to taser the Prince, but not before her brother Joshua was fatally wounded by Zaron's knife. Despite the heartbreak she felt over losing her brother, Petersen escaped with the others in their cruiser and destroyed Zaron’s castle in the process. Rescuing Helen McKeen Upon discovering that Helen McKeen was being held captive in Zira’s Palace, Summer traveled duo with Anakin Organa to save her. They were confronted by Xydarone, who Summer was able to defeat. After entering the palace, she posed as the mercenary and entered into Zira’s throne room to find Xydarone’s room and go there. She played her role well, for Zira welcomed her with pride. That night she freed Helen but Helen and Summer were caught by Zira. Helen was thrown into a cell, while Zira had better plans for her. To Summer’s discomfort, she hugged her. She was then forced into replacing Thomas as Zira’s favorite slave. The local tailor stripped her of her costume and put her slave costume on her. During this time she was forced to wear a tight dress and endure the humiliation of being a captive of the Empress. She was kept beside Zira on her large throne, kept on a metal leash. Several slaves warmed up to her company. Summer’s spirits rose when Anakin returned to rescue everyone but were temporarily dashed when Zira tried to kill Anakin by putting him into the death pit. To her relief, Anakin killed the monster; however, Summer was hassled around by her furious mistress. Unlike her friends, Summer was to be kept alive and remain serving Zira. During the ride on Zira’s limo, she was made to drink a butterbeer and was kept close to the queen. After Anakin escaped once again and as Zira’s guards fell into the gargoyle, Summer made her move. To create a distraction, Summer danced suggestively in front of Zira. As everyone was too preoccupied to help Zira, Summer whipped her head with the very chain that held her captive, dealing with the monarch once and for all. Anakin then broke her chains and she joined him on the top deck of the limo. From there she pointed the deck gun at the car and swung away to safety with Anakin. = Dealing with Taylor Carter = As Summer Petersen and the others were riding in a speeder to their cruiser they had flown to Arizona in, Summer was attacked by one of Valarie's bodyguards. After Summer defeated him with a display of mounted combat, he revealed that Taylor Carter had hired him in retaliation for Zira's death. He told Summer Zira was the friend Taylor never had. She was immediately attacked by Vorme afterwards, though the latter was killed by Anakin Organa, who was standing by. In response, Summer rode the speeder back to the Palace. When she stepped out, Lisa Perry was waiting for her. Lisa brandished a lightsaber and challenged Summer. Left without a choice, Summer ignited her own weapon and dueled Lisa. Lisa's lack of experience, and Summer's extra pounds and lack of practice, proved to be a very even match. In the end, Summer bested Lisa and dealt her a severe facial wound. The former strode through the door to the palace, unharmed, appalling Taylor. Summer apologized to Taylor for the trauma she had caused him. Although Taylor waved her off, Jim Newman told him that Summer must have been very devoted, returning to the palace just to apologize to him. Taylor nodded and reached into a safe, claiming he had a “gift” for Summer, but the safe also contained a gun. Summer, however, snatched his gun away, implied that she had already dispatched Taylor’s hired guards, and that she was “not in the mood.” Taking the hint, Taylor turned away, prompting Summer to leave. While the guard continued to complain about his situation, the Boy-Team General departed the palace and went home with Anakin Organa, Helen McKeen, GTR-10, and Justin Bellamy. Zone of Athletes Petersen resumed her education after the battle, where she was hailed as a hero and given the nickname of "Tyrant tackler". She and Thompson began hanging out in the library, and during one of these visits, Petersen told Brown he looked "like a fool" as he was covered in pellets from a broken beanbag chair. This provoked Brown into writing a list of foul nicknames for Thompson, infuriating him to the extent that he refused to tell Petersen what had just happened, even though she realized he had not been himself lately. Shortly before Engage the Krosse explained the nature of the Zone of Athletes, which she apparently had a very low opinion on, she approached Brown and asked him to speak with Thompson, as she still had no idea what was troubling him. She left for the bleachers wishing Brown good luck in his performance, which turned out to be a complete fiasco leaving Petersen's reaction a mystery. Somehow, Petersen acquired a good luck charm, which she gave to a boy named Copper who gave it to Brown in front of her. Brown gained an enormous amount of good luck, but he eventually returned the foot to Petersen, thinking she needed it to ask Thompson if he planned on marrying her someday. He revealed that he had finally moved on from her, thanks to Izzy, to her slight disappointment. When Mrs Clara noticed the foot, she immediately confiscated it from Petersen, leaving her dumbfounded. She was not seen on Field Day, but during the song performed by Engage the Krosse in the aftermath of the event, she was featured, looking "quite content". This was Petersen's final year of education, which may be what prompted Thompson to throw a graduation party early. Graduation Summer Petersen attended a graduation party held by Steven Thompson in July. She was seen talking and giggling with several of Thompson's peers. As the hour grew late, the party reduced to everyone hanging out inside. Petersen sat at a table playing on her cell phone until Thompson, who had just decided to go to bed for the night, approached her. He said she was in charge and also said she could have as much leftover cake as she wanted, as she had eaten two pieces beforehand. Zachary Brown resumed flirting with Petersen at around 2 p.m., aggravating her to the point that she beat him hard enough to give him a concussion. Brown made a note to Thompson and left the house. It was at this point that Brown decided to give up his attempts to win her over. Petersen remained awake for the remainder of the night. When Thompson awoke, he found her "organizing" the refrigerator. Petersen told him why she had assaulted Brown. Thompson, who was sympathetic for her, went outside to clean up. Petersen insisted on accompanying him. Unexpectedly, Thompson put his hand on Petersen's shoulders and made an imminent proposal of marriage. Grinning, Petersen said yes. Marriage Two years after Helen McKeen's rescue, Summer Petersen moved away into her own home, her childhood over. Her parents had told her that they would pay her rent for a year until she found a successful career. About a week later, she received a job application as a computer technician, calling off the previous deal and rendering it unnecessary. Before leaving Provo, she and Thompson temporarily broke up as they knew they may not see each other for a while. Petersen also hugged Brown, apologized for beating him, and told him he was never really a bad person. Two years later, Thompson's family moved near Petersen's hometown, where the two became engaged in 2019. Shortly before their wedding, Steven paid Summer a visit, during which time she revealed what her new job was. Eventually she and Steven gave birth to a child, whom they named Tyson. Around this time, she went to Superhero School and met several of Professor Sander's students. In 2022, Summer had a nightmare that she feared would come true. It began when Roma Acorn liked the Chainsmoker's selfie, causing Ke$ha to scream, "Timber!" This led to a series of mangled events, for which Rebecca Black realized that the great divide of pop had begun. Summer then woke up, shocked. Steven woke up, who was sleeping with her, and asked her why she was upset. Summer recapped what she had seen, very relieved that it was merely a dream. Stroking her skin to comfort her, Steven told her things would be just fine. 2030s Because Melissa Vance's assistant had become injured in a car crash and sent to the hospital, Summer Petersen agreed to help Melissa. Despite the fact that she couldn't stand Vance, Summer had realized she was in need of help. After deducing that Summer had some knowledge in the subject, Melissa allowed Summer to assist her in covering the match. Petersen's family joined her to watch the finals on 11 July, 2030, but Petersen spent most of the tournament with Vance; the two reported live from the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament. Instead of focusing on the players, Vance spent the match spying on VIP Box Two in which the most prominent members of the Boy-Team were watching the game. Petersen, while in the journalists' enclosure, repeatedly made corrections to Vance's reports, until, shortly after the match ended, Vance remarked that her husband Steven Thompson was "publicity-hungry" — just as Summer was approaching. Melissa fell unconscious after Summer punched her directly in the jaw. In 2032, Petersen and Thompson were given the chance to join the Boy-Team in their crime-fighting squad, the Team of Terror. Though Thompson considered it, Petersen insisted that they continue caring for Tyson until he was an adolescent. Little is known of Petersen's activities over the following time period, but she continued her work as a successful technician. Team of Terror In 2040, Petersen and Thompson finally arranged to join the Team of Terror. Before leaving, however, they had to get Tyson to safety. Fortunately, they found a boarding nursery that could also provide Tyson with his education. Summer told him this in person, and while he accepted the news, he seemed somewhat intimidating. As Steven and Summer packed their things, Petersen realized that all her clothes she was not packing were dirty. As such, she had to wear a tank top that exposed her midriff while she packed, which embarrassed her. As she packed with Steven, she continued to complain about what they were doing for Tyson. Afterwards, they climbed into the car, where Tyson pointed out that he found a pink shirt in the car. After they arrived at the station, Summer put it on gratefully. Climbing out, they proceeded to escort Tyson to the train, which was waiting for him, and Summer made sure he had his things. After giving her and Steven a hug, Tyson headed onto the train as planned. Just then, she saw Cera Lewis and realized she was more accepting of Summer and cared for her very much. Lewis was excited to see her again, even calling her “beautiful.” Afterwards, Steven and Summer went to T2 Quarters, where they met with Anakin Organa and were assigned to their positions. Unlike Steven, however, Petersen received a rank from Organa well below her abilities. While serving on the group, Petersen lost a great deal of weight. However, she sustained injuries to her lower body after an encounter with mercenaries, forcing her to use an electrochair. Later life Summer finally left the Team of Terror in 2051, when she was fifty-two years old. At this point, Steven decided to disband as well. From there, both of them retired. Petersen did a lot of reading during this time. She would continually look back on her past with approval. Eventually, Petersen died in 2086, due to old age. She had lived to be eighty-eight years old. Physical description Summer Petersen was a very beautiful young woman. As a pre-teenager, she had a very slender build. Her hair was straight and raven-black, and usually covered the majority of her face. She wore a saggy, indigo-colored shirt on most occasions. Eventually her personality changed completely and she began wearing her hair back, using a hairband to keep it in place until her revival after the First Battle of Tower Placement. Her shirt was now yellow and had a collar and buttons on it. In addition, it was tighter around her torso and waist. In addition, she was no longer underweight; she was reaching an ideal weight and developing minimal amounts of muscle. However, as a teenager, Summer became relatively soft and gained a lot of weight that resulted in her being portly as an adult. At this point, her hair was the same, though she now wore a white jacket over a plain blue T-shirt and she had a rather large gut. This was because she was no longer in action and her appetite was larger. Indeed, she had gained fifty-seven pounds between 2011 and 2021. Petersen had a very large gut and several people mistook her for being pregnant. However, she soon lost this extra weight during her duty as a crime fighter. She would lose this weight in 2040. It was stated that due to her great beauty, Summer was perfectly capable of attracting a certain amount of attention from boys. In 2012, Cera Lewis stated that "a lot of boys like her", and that even Beion found her "good-looking", with the additional observation that Beion was very hard to please when it came to the physical appearance of women. Though Beion immediately objected to this accusation, it could still count as a testament of sorts to Summer's beauty. Sebiscuits Cardarphen also stated that she was very pretty during the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament. As a younger teenager, Summer was 167 centimeters tall and weighed 52 kilograms. However, due to growth and weight gain, she was 179 centimeters and 122 kilograms by the time she was twenty years old. It is unknown how much she weighed in her forties. Personality and traits Summer Petersen was highly intelligent, cunning, and persistent, though she was also gloomy and uncertain. She was shy and socially withdrawn, and had a few self-esteem issues — preferring to hide behind her long hair rather than confidently display her smile. Things were tense at home as well. Because of these factors (along with Summer being at puberty age), she had become rather shy and insecure, and had few friends. However, she was on friendly terms with Steven Thompson, even inviting him over for dinner once. Summer also had something of a temper on her. Despite this, she was still eager to help Steven Thompson in the First and Second School Wars. Ever since she attended preschool, she had trouble sharing and rarely spoke at all. When she was four, she had some rude tendencies and argued constantly. When her preschool teacher taught of the secondary colors, Summer insisted that purple should be called 'quentisin' and green should be called 'hariff', both of which were clearly made-up words. Her mother feared she was spoiled, but her father thought she had a lot of potential and there was nothing wrong with her. However, this all changed when Steven accepted her as his best friend and taught her better social skills. Now she was optimistic and even braver than she was before. Eventually, other students saw her for what she truly was as well, and she had several more friends. Indeed, Anakin Organa gradually came to trust her with his life, considering her one of the Boy-Team's strongest fighters. However, she was still just as bookish and resilient as ever. Indeed, she had "a very comforting aura" about her and most people felt safe in her company. In both phases (elementary school and junior high), Summer had a sarcastic sense of humor that tended to turn offensive when she became angry or offended. Summer was very bookish. Even when she was five years of age, she had a particular fondness for Roman culture, resulting in the name of her pet. During recess in elementary school, she usually sat on a bench and read. This also goes to show just how socially withdrawn she was. Her fondness for books continued after the First School War and possibly into adulthood. Out of all her friends, Petersen appears to have the smallest ego. She has a lot of "lovable energy", but can usually keep her emotions in check. Undoubtedly she is incredibly fearless, as well as efficient and slightly stoic. She does not normally show any fear whatsoever in the face of any danger, even if it is a gigantic, man-eating demon. However, in 2012 she is shown to get emotional, when Steven hugs her passionately enough to lift her off her feet. She fears and actually tried to run from Helen McKeen, who intended to seduce her in late 2011. Her fear appears a second time when she battles Emily Watson in their classroom, there is a visible look of terror on her face that has never been seen before, shows that her previous encounter with the Girl-Team mistress have marred her somewhat. In spite of this, when she recovered, she returned to the warfield without hesitation. As a teenager, Summer was less active, and despite being wimpy and overweight, she still maintained some vestige of her prowess. As an adult, she had several of the same traits from her childhood — obsession with computer technology, devotion to schoolwork, and a highly intelligent demeanor. However, she wasn’t as resilient, and her dueling skills had worn down slightly due to going for several years without a real duel. She also had a bigger appetite. Before she would only eat half her meat; now she constantly got a third helping of everything. Ice cream was her favorite food, though it wasn’t before. Nevertheless, who was once a gloomy and insecure outcast gradually became an attractive and well put together role model, albeit in her own unconventional way. Summer had tender feelings for Steven Thompson, having had a crush on him since she was ten. She was always happiest when he was around, though she was initially hesitant to trust him. Andrew suspected that she harbored a romantic interest in Jay Organa, which she dismissed. The two of them appear to have a close friendship, as she helped him realize that his failure to kill Emily Watson was not his fault. Most importantly, she is haunted by her past and tries to make amends with that past, one day at a time. Her personality becomes increasingly more detailed with every month of the war. Her past is hinted at in very minute portions, and it is extremely hard to tell if anything she says is genuine. Summer, because she does not tell much about herself and does not react emotionally to narrowly anything, is also extremely difficult to trust because her loyalty is always ambiguous to an extreme. She is very pragmatic, shown in Zira Miranda Grover's Palace, that she and her friends will not be incarcerated by the authorities because, chaotic and unpredictable or not, the Boy-Team will always be needed. Also, she is extremely goal-oriented, sacrificing her opinion for her efficiency when it came to completing a mission, making an effort not to make things too personal if she can avoid it and preferring to observe, calculate and deal with the facts of the mission, so that she doesn't become dissuaded by her own opinion. Despite her limited training, she is shown to be just as formidable as any of the other members of the Boy-Team, as she is a gifted spy, trained in combat, weapons, and various other skills. Reasonably easy to underestimate, Petersen likes to use her own weapon designs whenever possible. However, she was not a warrior in her adulthood. Like Arcus, Summer loved music, especially pop. But Summer never tried to imagine herself as a musical celebrity, as she preferred to picture what it would be like to talk to the singers. Summer was also not one to let bygones be bygones. At best, she had a vengeful and at worst a spiteful streak towards those who did her wrong. This varied from wanting to murder/torture those whom had performed unforgivable acts like: Emily, or especially Zira Miranda Grover, to a desire for pettiness towards Charles and her own parents. Additionally, Summer is confirmed to suffer from a borderline personality disorder, exhibiting the following traits: Mood swings, a strong fear of change and emotional episodes that can make her violent and dangerous. Talents and abilities Lightsaber combat Summer Petersen was an incredible lightsaber duelist, more than efficient in Form III. As a leader and fighter in the Boy-Team, she possessed great agility, balance, and strength. Her skills even allowed her to hold off Emily Watson on three occasions, though the latter was undoubtedly stronger. Over the course of the School War, Petersen developed her technique. In her final battle against Watson, she surprised her with her advanced fighting moves. Combat expertise Summer also possessed long fingers and strong hands, which she would employ in combat. These traits helped to make her an effective marksman, as she has been seen sharpshooting and throwing weapons in desperate circumstances, such as when she threw a projectile at Prince Zaron. In her adulthood, she would also employ them during her strenuous assignments as a revered computer technician. She would also employ this in massaging Zira Grover’s back while she was enslaved to her. However, she also admitted to herself that some of her strength was fueled by desperation and even hatred at times, as she remembered unconsciously drawing upon the Darkness to gain the sheer strength to pound out Zira Miranda Grover with a spear to the point of sadism. This rage also allowed her to destroy Emily Watson during the Battle of Tower Placement. In her later years, Summer lost some of her strength, agility, and strong grip due to being overweight and resulting in a tender form, and having a lack of practice. However, she maintained some vestige of her strength, taking out several much more physically able Cavaliers of Thornton during the Second Battle of Tower Placement. When she was seventeen years old, she was able to fight B-490 on even terms and come out ahead. She would later prove able to beat Zira Grover in an incredible display of good coordination aboard her limousine during the Battle at the Gargoyle Cave. Other abilities Petersen was exceptionally gifted with the usage of computers and electronic technology in general. This makes her an incredibly talented hacker, easily hacking into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She had a mastery of logic that most adolescents lacked. This allowed her to process multiple information streams at the same time and react quickly to situations. Petersen is also an effective leader and strategist. She is an expert in the field of seduction. Petersen has been infamously known to bend a few men, including Beion, to her will and on one occasion even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. However, she looked upon this practice with disdain, preferring to use her skills in diplomacy or combat to get what she wanted. Possessions Summer Petersen's equipment included a gun and several devices in her pockets used to manipulate technology. After the Battle of GT-1 Base, Petersen built her own lightsaber. The lightsaber had a blue colored blade, a unique hybrid that featured a fully functional pistol built into the handle. Petersen kept it as a souvenir following the end of the Second School War. Petersen was forced to use an electrochair after sustaining injuries to her lower body after an encounter with mercenaries. Diet On average, Summer would only eat half her meat during a meal. However, after her confidence heightened, so did her appetite. Now she constantly got a third helping of everything. Ice cream was her favorite food, though it wasn’t before. As a slave, Summer was fed a quite varied diet. Besides fruits, French fries, and meats, she was also fed a lot of junk food and was given desserts and soda daily. On occasion, Zira would let her sip butterbeer from her cup while stroking her hair, belly, or back. Relationships Behind the scenes Portrayal in the graphic novelizations Battle of Orem Following a run-in with one of Zira Grover's bounty hunters in Lehi, Andrew Hendersen bade farewell to General Carlo Relan and Summer Petersen, but her lack of honesty about her feelings angered him. Soon enough, Hendersen set out to find a missing Organa during the night, worrying Petersen, but was soon relieved when they returned to the base. However, as a probe had alerted Natalia and the Girl-Team fleet of their location, arriving soon in Orem, Petersen helps coordinate the ensuing evacuation, giving instructions to pilots, and signala the ships to leave the city. Once the base was overrun by Girl-Team ground forces, Petersen and the GTR-10 are forced to escape Orem aboard the Grand Cruiser with Helen McKeen and Hendersen. In the sky, their cruiser is pursued by several robotic fighters. While Helen was working on repairs, the ship drifted into a street, as it's unable to jump to hyperspace. After they "lost" the fighters, the quartet flew straight towards the bridge of Natalia Thornton's personal capital ship, then hid on the back of the bridge. The ruse worked exactly as planned, with the Girl-Team unable to find the ship. While they were there, Petersen helped McKeen fix the hyperdrive. Finally, Helen detached the cruiser, weaving around the tight gaps Helen knew the signals could not reach. Helen then decided to go to a nearby inn, which was run by an old friend of hers, despite Summer's protests. Unknown to the group, however, the bounty hunter Xydarone, who had been hired by Thornton to track them, had also hid her ship under the capitol ship, and followed them to the inn. Charlie's Inn Arriving in the inn, Petersen and the others were greeted by Charlie. He agreed to repair the hyperdrive of the Grand Cruiser, and in the meantime, Petersen and the others stayed in the inn. However, unbeknownst to them, Charlie had made a deal with Thornton to hand over the Boy-Team in exchange for non-interference from the Girl-Team. Captured by Thornton, where the Dark Lord awaited for Helen McKeen's arrival, Petersen and the others were taken to an underground facility, where they were to be killed. Before long, Charlie arrived and betrayed Thornton by disarming the Girl-Team members with the help of his men, setting the Boy-Team free. Together, they attempted to save an unconscious McKeen from being taken away by Xydarone, but they were too late — the bounty hunter had already left with McKeen. Author's comments "Summer was supposed to be a universal yet sophisticated character that everyone loves, a good example of what happens when we shut people out because of their reputation…" Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Introverts Category:Those reborn Category:Swordsmen Category:1998 births Category:Big sisters Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Gender traitors Category:Females Category:Underweight individuals Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Overweight individuals Category:Obese individuals Category:Individuals with siblings Category:Fobbles Category:Petersen family Category:Heroines Category:Members of the Head of Twenty Category:2086 deaths Category:Decemahead members Category:Tower Placement students